Hair Colour
by vallakim
Summary: BTS! KookV!Fam with their cute Lil son :) / Yaoi / Boy x Boy / dldr /


_"Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark and the light within each other" - Yin and Yang_

.

.

.

.

 _KookV with Jeon Twins_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menuju lantai dua rumahnya, tepatnya ke arah kamarnya yang kini ditempatinya bersama sang istri, Taehyung. Sempat merasa heran karena keadaan sunyi rumahnya yang biasa ramai oleh pertengkaran manis putra kembarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, mendapati ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni namun dengan keadaan berantakan.

Manik kelamnya menangkap meja rias berukir bunga mawar di kamarnya berantakan. Mengernyit, Jungkook berusaha menebak benda-benda itu, tapi hanya satu yang pria tampan itu tahu. Sebuah sisir berkuas, _hanya itu_.

Dalam rasa penasarannya ia menoleh cepat saat decit pintu kamar mandinya terdengar. Di sana, sosok istrinya muncul dibalik pintu berbahan kaca dengan penampilan yang, _yeah_ , cukup untuk membuat aliran darah Jungkook berpusat pada satu bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Jeon Taehyung, menatapnya polos dengan piyama yang masih terbuka ditambah tetesan air dari anak rambutnya, membuat kulit cokelatnya tampak lembab.

"Pirang?" Alis Jungkook menukik tajam, mengamati sosok manis di hadapannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Ya." Bibir ranumnya melengkung kecil, Taehyung melangkah perlahan, mendekatkan dirinya pada sang suami yang kini bersandar pada salah satu sisi tiang ranjang dengan tangan menyilang di bawah dada. Pria tampan itu mengenakan piyama hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka di dua kancing teratas.

Jungkook beranjak, ke arah istrinya yang tertawa manis sambil memainkan helai surai pirang segar yang baru saja dicat.

Aroma _strawberry_ menyeruak dari tiap helai surai _vanilla_ nya. Aroma khas Taehyung.

Kecupan ringan Jungkook selipkan di kening Taehyung sembari membantu mengancingkan baju tidur bermotif kepala singa istrinya yang menggemaskan.

_

"Tadi Hansung menangis." Taehyung membuka suara. Menatap puncak kepala hitam Jungkook yang masih sibuk menunduk mengancingkan bajunya.

" _Hm_?"

"Hari ini guru mereka menjelaskan bagaimana seorang anak bisa mendapatkan warna rambut dari orang tuanya. Dan seketika itu pula Hansung menangis keras sampai aku harus menjemputnya sebelum waktu belajar selesai."

"Jeongguk?"

"Jeongguk tidak masalah. Karena warna rambutnya sama denganmu."

"Hansung langsung memelukku, menangis tanpa henti bahkan menolak untuk menyentuh orang lain."

"Memang tak ada yang menjelaskan warna asli rambutmu sama dengan Hansung?"

"Mungkin dia guru baru di sana, jadi tidak tahu kalau warna asli rambutku memang pirang. Kau tau aku sudah _resign_ lama dari sekolah si kembar, bukan?"

Taehyung tidak membenci warna rambutnya. _Bukan_. Dia hanya menyukai warna cokelat madu yang manis. Senada dengan warna iris yang mewarnai mata bulatnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengalah demi Hansung."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, anak-anak kita hanya terlalu cerdas untuk seusianya."

"Dan aku berterimakasih padamu untuk itu, tuan Jeon."

Taehyung terkikik kecil, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hansung saat menangis merengek padanya. Bocah itu terlihat sangat sedih, bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia anak pungut atau bukan.

Menggemaskan sekali.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Taehyung membawa kedua anaknya pulang. Jeongguk memaksa ikut karena anak sulungnya itu tak akan membiarkan sang adik dengan keadaan menangis begitu saja.

" _Well_ ," Jungkook terkekeh sejenak, kemudian meraih pinggang ramping Taehyung setelah selesai dengan kancing terakhir piyama yang melekat manis di tubuh istrinya.

"Pirang selalu terlihat indah padamu." tangannya naik, membawa kelima jari kanannya pada belah rambut kiri Taehyung. Membuat gerakan halus yang di respon kerlipan hangat sang istri.

Wajah keduanya mendekat, tak lama akan saling bersentuhan sebelum Taehyung bergerak menjauh.

Jungkook menatap heran, meminta penjelasan.

"Kita lanjutkan setelah aku memeriksa si kembar, _oke_?"

Kedipan lucu Taehyung berikan dan dibalas kekehan gemas dari Jungkook.

Istrinya sudah mempunyai dua anak, tapi kenapa masih bisa terlihat menggemaskan begitu?

Taehyung melangkah menjauh menuju kamar lain, berada tepat di samping kamar mereka. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah sang istri.

_

Sesampainya dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa anak-anak yang kentara, keduanya menemukan Jeongguk dan Hansung, tidur berpelukan dengan nyaman di atas kasur.

Taehyung tersenyum, memandang dua buah hatinya bersama Jungkook dengan tatapan teduh penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Kembar non-identik. Jeon Jeongguk dan Jeon Hansung.

Jeongguk lahir sepuluh menit lebih dulu dari si bungsu Hansung.

Keduanya memiliki paras yang rupawan, turunan dari kedua orangtuanya yang memiliki paras dan lekuk tubuh bak dewa Yunani.

Jeongguk memiliki surai hitam kelam seperti sang ayah. Tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata dan pucuk hidung sebelah kanan persis seperti ibunya. Sedangkan Hansung bersurai pirang pucat dengan tahi lalat kecil di bawah bibir.

Pendar cahaya lampu membuat surai Hansung berkilau, hampir mendekati putih dan sungguh terlihat halus. Kebiasaan, si kembar selalu lupa mematikan lampu saat tidur.

"Bukankah perpaduan hitam dan putih itu begitu indah?"

Selipan lengan kekar, Taehyung rasakan di pinggangnya.

"Seperti _Yin_ dan _Yang_. Saling melengkapi, menjaga, dan saling menyempurnakan."

"Seperti Jeongguk dan Hansung,"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. Berbisik halus di telinga sang istri.

"Dan seperti,-"

Satu kecupan menyapa pipi kiri Taehyung. Turun menuju leher dan kembali menuju telinga.

"Kita."

Taehyung berbalik setelahnya, menatap bening Jungkook yang penuh dengan cinta dan luapan kasih sayang.

"Seperti kita." Taehyung berbisik, menghantarkan senyum tulus.

Dan dalam keheningan, bibir keduanya bertemu, bersatu dengan irama kebahagiaan.

_

"Papa?"

Kepala pasangan muda itu menoleh, ciuman mereka terlepas. Padahal belum enam puluh detik berlalu mereka berbagi cinta, sebuah gumaman kecil menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Si sulung tengah terduduk sembari mengusap kedua mata dengan tangan mungilnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tapi gerakannya sangat pelan karena ada lengan kecil masih melingkari pinggang si tampan muda.

Melihat Jeongguk terbangun, Taehyung menarik lengan suaminya, berjalan cepat ke sisi masing-masing buah hatinya karena Hansung juga tampak sudah hampir terbangun.

Taehyung menempatkan dirinya di sisi Hansung, mendekap tubuh mungil si manis dengan gerakan pelan, sesekali mengusap lengan, menciumi kening sembari mengusap sayang surai yang kini berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut, menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar mengabaikan Jungkook yang diam-diam menatap istrinya penuh cinta. Jungkook tahu Taehyung benar-benar menyayangi si kembar hanya melalui cara Taehyung memandang buah hati mereka.

 _Ah_ , _Jungkook jadi makin cinta._

"Jagoan papa tidur lagi, ya?" Jungkook menepuk-nepuk bantal bergambar tokoh _power rangers_ merah kesukaan putranya.

Kepala kecil Jeongguk mengangguk lemah, perlahan tubuh si sulung berbaring, menyamankan posisi memeluk saudara kembarnya yang tampak sudah kembali tertidur.

Saat tengah merapikan selimut si kembar, dua manik sekelam malam dan sehangat lelehan cokelat pasangan itu bertemu, mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Dan seolah mengerti akan maksud dari tatapan masing-masing, sebuah ciuman singkat terselip.

"Terimakasih telah memberiku dua buah hati yang sempurna."

"Tentu."

_

"Jeon, bangun sayang."

Sebuah kecupan Jungkook rasakan di keningnya. Perlahan mengusik tidurnya yang belum beberapa lama usai menyelesaikan beberapa tumpukan laporan pasien. "Pagi, _darling_."

Sapanya sembari menegapkan tubuh bersandar pada _bed rest_. Matanya bergulir mengamati bagaimana Taehyung melakukan aktivitas hariannya, menyiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk buah hati dan suaminya. Begitu telaten dan rapi.

Kepala cokelat istrinya menoleh. "Mau sarapan apa, _Kookie_?"

"Kopi hitam dan _pancake_ madu. Roti isi daging tuna untuk Jeongguk dan Hansung."

"Pesanan diterima!" Serunya sembari meletakkan dasi hitam bermotif garis merah _oblique_ di atas kemeja yang telah disiapkannya untuk sang suami. "Bisa bangunkan anak-anak, sayang? Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah." Melirik sebentar pada jam duduk yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Jungkook beranjak pelan melangkah pasti ke arah Taehyung. Meraih pinggang ramping istrinya lalu mencuri saru ciuman singkat di bibir yang sudah paten menjadi candunya. "Aku mengambil jatah pagiku." Mengerling nakal, Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya terkekeh setelahnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan suami tampannya itu.

Taehyung menyiapkan seragam untuk kedua buah hatinya dan menempatkannya di sebelah setelan Jungkook, empat _bathrobe_ berukuran berbeda, dua berukuran kecil dan dua untuk dewasa. Keluarga kecil Jeon yang memang selalu mandi pagi bersama sebelum mengawali hari melelahkan, hanya untuk sekedar berbagi kasih sayang sederhana tapi begitu manis.

Dan sepertinya Hansung akan sangat senang hari ini. Kikikan kecil Taehyung lepas melalui celah bibir ranumnya, tidak sabar untuk memberi kejutan pada si putra bungsu manis.

Hansung pasti akan menyukai warna rambutnya yang baru.

 ** _Kkeut / Cut?_**

#dirajam

Ma fisrt collab fict with beloved taetaevya (wattpad) :"))) /nanges/ /backflips ten times/

Maapkeun oma baru bisa pub skrg nak :"))

Terimakasih udh nemenin oma wujutin ide unpaedah yang tetiba nempel di ini UTAQ quothorrr #slap


End file.
